An array substrate typically comprises a pixel display area and a peripheral lead area outside the pixel display area. The peripheral lead area is used to have signal lines provided thereon. Typically, a plurality of signal lines will be provided for each type of lines, and these signal lines will be provided side by side in a same direction and in a same layer. In addition, these signal lines are connected to the pixel display area by means of leads. When a lead is connected to a signal line, it may intersect with other signal lines in the layer.
When the array substrate is encapsulated, intersection regions where leads intersect with the signal lines may be covered with sealant. Silicon balls in the sealant may squeeze at the intersection regions, crush a film layer between the leads and the signal lines, thereby causing a short circuit problem.